


What have you done with Zacharias Smith?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well?





	What have you done with Zacharias Smith?

Our tale starts in the Hufflepuff common room, Susan Bones has just been approached by Zacharias Smith.

Zacharias beamed, "Good morning to you, Susan."

Susan asked, "What have you done with Zacharias Smith?"

Zacharias said, "Nothing, I'm Zacharias Smith; silly."

Susan smirked. "The Zacharias Smith I know would never be so friendly. He's loud and obnoxious."

Zacharias muttered, "I was just trying to be nice."

Susan smiled. "Stay this way, you're sort of charming when you're not obnoxious."

Zacharias laughed. "Me charming? Ok now I know that you're not the Susan Bones I know."

Susan grinned. "The moment has passed, you're not charming any more."


End file.
